


anger that runs through your veins

by meliore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Unhappy Ending, but it ends the way it begins, no one dies, or is harmed, vent - Freeform, which is unhappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Bucky thinks that he has anger issues.





	anger that runs through your veins

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2018. To be more specific, it was written in September 24.
> 
> The reason that I am posting this story today, being a critic with myself and what I write aside, is that I had forgotten it existed. I found it a few minutes ago, because I was (am) organizing my files, and it's not looking so bad right now.
> 
> And I think that aside from anger, there's nothing else to warn about. Maybe the fact that Steve is only mentioned.
> 
> I hope that this is likable, if there's anyone reading it.

There is no pain.

No pain and no tears.

And James knows that it’ll be okay, because that’s how it is. The feeling comes to stay for a while, maybe one day, maybe two weeks. But it’s not good.

Everything feels disgusting and everything feels wrong.

The smiles and the talks he has with Stevie, the noise surrounding him no matter where he goes -- night and day, outside or inside -- and just…

Everything.

He feels like crying, but he never does. He feels like destroying something, but he keeps in the same place, looking to his hand if he’s alone or putting up a mask if there’s someone with him.

Everything feels disgusting.

Everything feels wrong.

Everything.


End file.
